Smoothie
by xxMidnightLullabyxx
Summary: Yugitachi walk into the mall and find Yami with the LAST person they'd expect... sharing a smoothie.REPOSTED ACCIDENTALLY DELETED.


**Smoothie**

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu made their way past the Domino Mall entrance and into the semi-crowded three floor mall. The group chatted happily about various topic while walking aimlessly throughout the mall, occasionally stopping to look at something on a display.

"Hey, Yug'" said Jounouchi suddenly. "Where's Yami at?"

"Yeah," said Anzu, "where is he?"

"I don't know," confessed the petite hikari. "I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he said he was busy. Didn't say with what though."

"How come he doesn't hang out with us as often anymore?" asked the albino hikari.

"All he tells me is that he's busy," explained Yugi. "He's been very busy lately. When I ask him with what, he'll switch topics. I could find out, but I don't have the heart to probe his mind for answers to questions he would answer if they were really important."

"Guess we'll have to wait until he tells us then," said Honda.

"In the mean time, you guys want to go to Orange Julius?" offered Ryou.

The all agreed and maneuvered their way to the second floor to the smoothie center. On the way upstairs, they began conversing again, deciding to drop the subject on Yami. They got off the stairs and walked in the direction of Orange Julius.

They group made their way to the cashier, a violet haired teenage girl with deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Violet, welcome to Orange Julius. How can I help you?"

After everyone ordered what they wanted, they waited for a while before receiving their drinks and heading towards the back of the cashier, were the tables and such were. It was much like a café, with tables, and couches, and sofas. They saw it nearly packed, but found a table with high chairs with enough seats for all five of them in the back.

"So, where's Elizabeth and Kumori?" asked Anzu.

"Oh, they went to America for this exchange student program thing and will be back in about two weeks," said Yugi.

"That's cool."

Suddenly, they heard very familiar voices.

"… love what she did with her hair. It matches her name."

"It looks stupid, but I guess that matches her."

"Bakura!"

"In a _good_ way."

"Sure."

"C'mon Yami, lets sit here since everywhere else is full."

The group slowly turned their heads in the direction the voices came from, and saw a very astonishing sight. The two people who had hated each other, who had tried to kill each other, who could talk or look at each other without a sarcastic comment or glare given together, were sharing a smoothie together!

Yami and Bakura sat together, with Yami basically Bakura's lap, and were drinking from the same smoothie cup with two straws! Yami held the smoothie as his other hand was lazily draped across the Thief King's shoulders and said thief had his arms loosely but protectively around the ancient monarch's waist.

If that sight hadn't been confusing enough, the way people passed by and greeted them and they greeted back indicated that they had come here often.

Slowly, the group turned their heads back to each other. They stared at one another confusedly.

Ryou was the first to break out of the daze. "Well, at least now we know why Yami's not around."

"What…. How?…" stammered Jounouchi. "When…."

"Well, this is odd." said Honda. "Never thought I would see _that_."

The group turned back to stare at them dumbly. Bakura had a thin river of smoothie hanging from his lips and Yami whispered something before he tenderly licked the smoothie off. In return, Bakura gave him a slight peck on the nose.

-

-

"Hi Yami! Hi Bakura!" greeted Violet as she saw two of her most frequent customers. The young couple came here often and Violet had grown a liking to them. She held nothing against them for being bi or gay, she never asked, either

"Woah, Vi!" said Yami, eyes widening. "I _love_ your hair, it's so cool!"

"Thanks," she said. "So, the usual?"

They nodded and within minutes had their large banana strawberry milkshake with two straws. They headed over to the back after thanking her.

"I really do love what she did with her hair. It matches her name." stated Yami as he and his albino lover headed to the back, hand in hand.

"It looks stupid, but I guess that matches her," said Bakura as he let go of Yami's hand and had it snake its way around his waist.

"Bakura!" scolded Yami, but there was a glint in his eyes that told the thief that he wasn't beling serious.

"In a _good_ way," said Bakura, playing along.

"Sure," said Yami, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Yami, lets sit here," said Bakura, already sitting on the couch after letting go of the ancient pharaoh. "Everywhere else is full."

Seeing he was right, Yami sat down on Bakura's lap, and, out of habit and missing his heat, wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders and as he wrapped them around Yami's waist. He took a sip from his smoothie as Bakura took the other straw in his mouth.

People they see often passed by and greeted them, as they returned their gestures. Bakura took another sip on his straw and a little leaked out.

"Bakura," whispered Yami seductively in his ear. "You got a little something," he skated his tongue softly on the corner of Bakura's mouth, "right here."

Bakura got goose bumps on his neck as Yami traced his mouth, leaving a warm trail. Yami pulled back, smirking. Bakura gave a little smirk as well and gave him a little kiss on the nose, making the yami blush.

They spent the rest of the smoothie sipping, talking, and sharing little kisses. Once their cup was drained, Yami stood up. He stretched his muscles slightly and offered his hand to Bakura, who accepted. They walked over to the trash bin and threw their cup away.

"Maybe we should try the orange strawberry--" he stopped abruptly as he spun around and starred into the accusing amethyst eyes of his aibou and of the rest of the gang.

"H-heh heh. W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously. Bakura just stood there. He really didn't care about what Yami's little cheerleaders thought about the supposedly enemies dating, but he knew Yami did.

"Yami," said Yugi accusingly.

"Oh, all right," said Yami, giving up. Bakura's eyes widened slightly at him giving up so easily. He then noticed the evil little glint in his eyes and he automatically knew his Yami had something up his sleeve. "The truth is… I love you Yugi!"

The group's jaws drop and Bakura tried his hardest not to laugh. Instead, he gave a dramatic gasp, making the group look at him.

"Yami!" he gasped dramatically. "How could you?! I thought you loved me!"

Yami tried to stifle his laughter and miraculously kept a straight face. "Sorry, Thief! That _was _at a time, but now I have moved on." With that, he threw is arm around a still wide-eyed Yugi. "Yugi here is a much more obedient Pharaoh's slave!"

Bakura couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, doubling over. Then Yami began to laugh, clutching his side and using his other hand to support himself on Bakura's shoulder.

"H-ha ha. You should have seen your faces!" Yami and Bakura controlled their laughter and turned to look at the group.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" asked Honda once their laughter subsided.

"I dunno," answered Yami. "A little over four, five months,"

"Five months!" exclaimed Jounouchi. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Because I didn't know how you would react," reasoned the tri-colored yami. "You have all had your opinions about Bakura and I didn't want you guys hating me."

"We could never hate you, Yami," said Ryou.

"Yeah, you're our friend and we won't hate you, even if _is_ Bakura," said Anzu.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" asked Bakura, eyebrow cocked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Anzu somewhat hurt. "But how do we know you're not manipulating him or something?"

"Me?" asked Bakura incredulity. "If only you knew how manipulating Yami here does."

Yami playfully hit Bakura on the arm. "'Kura! Stop it! I think we traumatized them enough."

"So, Yami," said Yugi, finally speaking. "Is this making you happy?"

Yami didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Every time I spend with 'Kura, I feel like I'm in my own little world with him. I love him so much, I don't know how I could live without him. It surprises me to know I _have _lived without him. I am willing to give my life for him. I love him so damned much."

"Aw…" cooed Anzu. Bakura never heard that though because as soon as Yami finished his statement, he and Bakura got into a passionate kiss. The group stood awkwardly there, not sure what to do.

Finally, Yami pulled away, his cheeks somewhat red.

"Fine," pouted Bakura(making him somewhat creepy), "But you shall be punished tonight!"

"Never!" said Yami dramatically, pointing a finger at him. "I shall not be punished by own slave!"

With that, he ran off, Bakura at his heels. The small group just stared.

"I think that's going to take some getting used to," said Yugi as they walked out of Orange Julius.

-

-

Orange Julius is a smoothie store in my hometown. It's sooooooooo good!

They are my Ocs. Their info is on my pro.

-

-

Well, that was my first one shot. I don't think it came out to good, but oh well. Darkshipping is my favorite pairing!!!

So, any advice, comments, yadda yadda? Just push that little "Go" button.

C'mon, you know you want to……. .


End file.
